Vlažný
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Lupin zjistí, že k ubytování v Bradavicích dostane ještě něco navíc.


**Originál:** Lukewarm

**Odkaz:** juxian**.**slashcity**(**.**)**net/lukewarm**(**.**)**html (Závorky kolem teček vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Juxian Tang

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

**Poznámka:** První díl trojdílné série (pokračování _Můj _a Z _temnoty_)

* * *

**VLAŽNÝ**

_Znám tvé skutky, nejsi studený ani horký, kéž bys byl studený nebo horký. To proto, že jsi vlažný, a nikoliv studený či horký, tě nesnesu v ústech._

Zjevení 3.15-16

.

Je přesně tak příšerný, jak Sirius říkával. Dělá se mi z něj špatně. Nechutný. Ubohý. Dohání mne k šílenství, ničí ticho a klid mých večerů – připravuje mě o tu trochu duševní rovnováhy, která mi zbyla.

Ať táhne k čertu.

Dělá to zas. Tvrdý proud vody se rozbíjí o dno vany – pak se ozve tiché, tlumené klepnutí lahvičky, odložené na dlaždice – a já vím, že teď to ucítím: přes zeď ke mně pronikne slabý, téměř nepostřehnutelný závan vůně – zrovna pomeranč a skořice. Šampon? Sprchový gel?

Asi je něco v nepořádku s ventilací – za normálních okolností by to nevadilo, protože normálně tyhle místnosti nikdo neobývá. Jen teď v létě, když v Bradavicích nezůstali žádní studenti – a Řád potřebuje nové sídlo, když už nemůžeme používat číslo 12 na Grimmauldově náměstí.

Navíc, kromě mne by to ani nikomu nevadilo. Mé obvyklé štěstí – mít tak jemný sluch a čich, že zachytí všechno, co se za zdí šustne.

Tiše stojím, opírám se rukama o umyvadlo a v zrcadle pozoruji vlastní bledou, unavenou tvář – prameny prošedivělých hnědých vlasů mi padají přes věčně uštvané oči – a poslouchám, jak Snape ve své koupelně zastavuje vodu.

Chvilku je ticho – asi se utírá – a pak slyším, jak bosé kroky odcházejí pryč.

Když teď půjdu do svého pokoje, tam je zeď dostatečně tenká – tak tenká, že když si sednu a opřu si o ni hlavu, uslyším ho zase. Ale proč bych to dělal? Nechci s ním mít nic společného.

"Vždycky přijdeš, podíváš se a odejdeš," láteří zrcadlo. "To by mě zajímalo, co jsi chtěl?"

Pokrčím rameny a odejdu, nechám ho ve tmě.

Zvuky... tak tiché, že by je člověk vůbec neměl slyšet. Zavrzání postele, a pak...

Poprvé jsem to zaslechl náhodou. Já si bydlení vedle Snapea nevybral – on z toho taky nebyl nadšený – ale nemohl jsem si moc vymýšlet; žádné jiné ubytování jsem stejně neměl. Nezbylo než vzít, co mi Albus nabídl.

Nevěděl jsem, že součástí balení bude poslouchat Snapea.

Poslouchat, jak si ho honí.

Ne, že by byl hlasitý – určitě nemá ani tušení, že ho můžu slyšet – a ve skutečnosti bych ani nemusel: stačilo by přejít k protější stěně a ty zvuky neuslyším. Ale vážně, nemůže to být nic jiného. Lehký hladký zvuk dlaně, přejíždějící po kůži, přerušované oddechování, postupně stále hlasitější, rozlámané do drobných stenů rostoucího potěšení. Co cítím... poznávám velmi dobře: nezaměnitelný pach sexu, semene a těla, dosahujícího vrcholu.

Nenávidím to. Je to o tolik víc, než jsem kdy chtěl o Snapeovi vědět.

A ruší mě to. Tady, v Bradavicích, kde by mi mohlo být tak dobře, kde se cítím vítaný a doma – na jediném místě, které mohu považovat za svůj domov. Proč musím vědět o Snapeově špinavé kratochvíli – tajemství, které by mělo zůstat skryté, o němž by se nikdo neměl dozvědět?

Jasně. Každý to dělá, čas od času – já taky. Ale nedokázat to utajit, nechat se zaslechnout, na tom je něco hrozně sprostého. I když to není Snapeova vina... je to jeho vina. Jak říkával James, může za to, že vůbec existuje – teď s ním docela souhlasím.

A to nemluvím o tom, že z představy Snapea, jak si to dělá – dotýká se sám sebe, laská se, nahý, zrudlý a ztopořený – by se každému příčetnému člověku muselo udělat zle.

Pochopitelně, není to tak, že by měl na výběr. Nikdo by se ho nedotkl – proto se musí spokojit s vlastní rukou. Nikdo Snapea nechce. Nikdo.

Mělo by mě to těšit – vědět, jak je nicotný, jak ubohý je ve své osamělosti a nízké rozkoši. Ale cítím se špinavý, jen ho poslouchám. Opravdu všechno kolem sebe zkazí.

No tak, copak nikdy neskončí?

Slyším, jak se mu zadrhne dech, zřejmě naposledy přiráží do dlaně, vyvrcholí – a pak je na chvilku jen ticho.

**ooooooo**

Nedělá to každý den. Tak jednou za tři, čtyři dny, někdy uplyne i týden, než k tomu dojde. Přestávku si dá většinou po schůzkách s ostatními Smrtijedy, a přistihl jsem se, jak přemýšlím, jestli ho tam vždycky něco tak znechutí, že ani nenajde dost síly, aby se o sebe postaral. Ale vždycky se z toho nakonec zase dostane, evidentně.

Už si pamatuji jeho zvyky – pokaždé se před tím osprchuje, s tím svým směšným pomerančovo-skořicovým mýdlem, nebo co to je... divné, ne? Člověk by řekl, že se bude koupat před schůzkou s _někým_.

Ale on se stejně nikdy s nikým neschází. Možná, že Snape nikdy v životě nepoznal nic intimnějšího. Přesně, jak to říkával Sirius... ve škole jsme se vždycky smáli, že Snapea by se nikdo nedotknul ani klackem. Tak se zdá, že to nakonec byla pravda.

Už rozpoznám, jak se mu zrychluje dech, drobné pohyby, které dělá – když je vzrušený, když se blíží k orgasmu. Jako by se mi vryly do mozku, i když neposlouchám, jen se opírám o zeď.

Oh ano, už je to tady...

Někdy se k mrzutosti přidá ještě osten zvědavosti: co když tentokrát něco vykřikne, když se udělá, nějaké jméno – a prozradí na sebe ještě víc, než už prozradil? Čí jméno by to mohlo být? Luciusovo? Vzpomínám si, že Sirius o těch dvou párkrát mluvil, že Snape je víc, než jen Malfoyův poskok. No, zjevně ani Malfoy neklesne tak hluboko, aby se dotknul Snapea.

Ah, on je v Azkabanu, vlastně...

A Sirius je mrtvý.

**ooooooo**

Možná bych mu měl říct, ať není tak hlučný. Ale copak můžu? Uřkne mě, až vletím do zdi, jestli někdy jen naznačím, že to vím. A ve skutečnosti stejně není hlasitý – vlastně je jeden z nejtišších, které jsem při tom slyšel – a že jsem se toho v Bradavicích naposlouchal, za ty roky ve společných ložnicích.

Ale když mě pak na schůzích Řádu sleduje tak přimhouřenýma očima, až se divím, že cestou nezakopne – jako bych byl něco, co by nejradši vůbec neviděl – občas mám chuť to říct. Vmést mu to přede všemi do tváře.

Nemůžeš najít nikoho, kdo by se tě chtěl dotknout, Snape?

"Je děsnej, co?" zašeptá Tonksová nahlas po další Snapeově povýšené poznámce, určené nepochybně mně. "Zajímalo by mě, co ho žere."

Zašklebím se.

"Nic, počítám."

"Tak to je bída."

Usadila se na kraji stolu, klátí hubenýma nohama a v roztomilé tvářičce má sladce uličnický výraz, když nakloní hlavu a podívá se na mě.

"Jsi skvělý, že to s ním vydržíš, Remusi."

Že to s ním vydržím? Nemůžu to vydržet, děkuju pěkně. Nesnáším jeho bezvýznamné poznámky, jeho pěstovanou lhostejnost, jeho drzou necitelnost. Na tohle jsem moc unavený, moc ublížený.

Zle se na Snapea zadívám a snažím se mu to naznačit pohledem.

Něco na tebe vím, dávej si na mě pozor.

Snape se tváří, jako by můj upřený pohled nebyl víc, než chladivý vánek. Tonksová sevře svou drobnou, hřejivou dlaň kolem mého zápěstí.

"Hej, Remusi, hlavu vzhůru," povídá. Mé jméno, pronesené vysokým, dívčím hlasem, zní podivně příjemně, až tak, že skoro zapomenu na Snapea a jeho protivné chování a nechutná tajemství.

Do večera.

**ooooooo**

Dýchá rychleji, hlouběji a jakoby vlhce, v souladu s nejjemnějším zvukem kůže, klouzající po kůži - intenzivně, naléhavě míří k vyvrcholení. Pokaždé stejně, ale to mne sotva může překvapit. Přesně čtrnáct minut, od začátku do konce. Kde by se také vzala nějaká změna? Má k tomu jen své ruce, nejspíš ani neví, jak jinak to udělat.

Dělal mu to vůbec někdy někdo? Má ponětí, jak jiné to může být?

Já to znám. Jistě, někdy není na výběr: člověk si musí pomoct sám, zbavit se napětí – ale prázdné potěšení, pramenící z doteku vlastní ruky, nemá nic společného s žárem, se závratnou rozkoší, radostí z přítomnosti toho druhého, ze sdílení.

Musí to být tak smutné... vždycky totéž: sprcha... postel... vyhonit se... spát... jako otravná práce, jako součást povinností – něco předem určeného, ne něco, co člověk udělá spontánně.

Ale takový je Snape – jestli to někdo dokáže proměnit v dokonalou parodii, pak rozhodně on. Snape, s mastnými vlasy a ošklivým obličejem, spodním prádlem zničeným od častého praní, Snape bez přátel, bez příznivců, zato se schopností poštvat proti sobě všechny své ochránce. Snape, který se pokouší tvářit se, že všichni jsou tak hluboko pod ním... tak hluboko, že ani nenajde, koho by si přivedl do postele. Snape, který si nejspíš velice dobře spočítal, že nemít je snadnější, než ztratit... že podat někomu své srdce znamená nechat je sežvýkat, vyplivnout a podupat.

Možná se cítí v bezpečí, v temnotě svého pokoje, kde není, kdo by mu ublížil.

Někdy mám dojem, že v tomhle mu rozumím.

Zajíkne se – a na pár okamžiků není slyšet nic, ani dech, jako by přestal i tlukot srdce – dokud nezaslechnu mírné posunutí postele, jak se protáhne, malátný a vyčerpaný.

Otočím se a přitisknu rozpálené čelo k chladné zdi sklepení.

**ooooooo**

Ze schůze se vracíme spolu. Přesněji řečeno, sestupujeme vedle sebe po schodišti. Svou povýšeností dává pečlivě najevo, že nemá v úmyslu si mne všimnout, a že já bych se k němu raději vůbec neměl přibližovat. Směšné, když uvážíme, jak málo toužím po jeho blízkosti.

Přesto se ve mně zvedne vlna vzteku. Co si o sobě myslí? Proč je přesvědčený, že mnou může pohrdat? Jeho opovržení si vychutnám, kdykoliv se málem pozvracím z omějového lektvaru, který pro mne připravuje. To proto, že jsem vlkodlak? O co je lepší být Smrtijed, i když napravený? Já si to na rozdíl od něj nevybral.

Zajímalo by mne, jaký důvod k nenávisti by si našel, kdybych nebyl vlkodlak. Že jsem patřil k Pobertům? Že jsem kamarádil s Jamesem a Siriusem?

Teď by nejspíš měl mít radost. Moji přátelé jsou pryč – úplně a navždycky.

A s nimi i můj život, bez ohledu na to, že ještě dýchám.

Je jednodušší nemít, než ztrácet? Byl bych raději, kdyby se Sirius vůbec nevrátil, než mít ho u sebe na tak krátký, kratičký čas – a znovu ho ztratit?

Možná. Možná, že ano. 'Jednodušší' je klíčové slovo mého života – ale jak by to mohlo být jinak? Můj život je už tak dost těžký – a když se nebudu šetřit, nejspíš nepřežiju další den, další měsíc. Děsím se toho pomyšlení, ale hluboko v srdci si to musím přiznat. Můžu si připadat méněcenný. Ale také mne to udržuje při životě.

Přesto bych si někdy přál plakat nad svými ztrátami, raději, než v sobě cítit jen tohle prázdno.

Snape se zastaví u svých dveří, já pokračuju ještě několik kroků k těm mým. 'Dobrou noc' mi nepopřeje - no, ani jsem to nečekal.

"Šišák," pronese téměř neslyšně. Dveře se otevřou.

Normální člověk by ho neslyšel – jen já, se svým zostřeným sluchem. Vždycky slyším i to, co nemám, že?

**ooooooo**

Dnes večer se zase chystá. Překvapí mne ostré bodnutí očekávání – že by škodolibost? - když slyším, jak vejde do koupelny, pustí si vodu... všechny jeho činnosti znám tak dobře, jako bych se na nich osobně podílel. Kalhoty jsou mi nepříjemně těsné – raději si toho nevšímám, jako vždycky. Tyhle noci nikdy neonanuju. Nemám obavy, že by mě Snape mohl slyšet – nemohl. Jenom... nechci být jako on. Dává mi to nad ním převahu.

Nebudu dělat nic tak ubohého a osamělého, jako on. _Tohle_ dovolí _mně_ být nad ním.

Ještě kdybych tak mohl přestat poslouchat...

Ale nepřestanu, přehrávám si v hlavě jeho ostře řezaný obličej, zrůžovělý vzrušením – bledý, s jasně červenými skvrnami na tvářích – tmavé oči zastřené rozkoší – tenké rty pootevřené, jak prudce oddechuje... Sirius by se smál, za co se takovými ohavnými představami trestám, jestli chci být impotentní, když myslím na Snapea, jak se honí.

Nevím... nevím, co cítím, proč to dělám... nevím, co se to se mnou děje.

Měl bych ho nenávidět. Nenávidím ho – dost na to, abych mu chtěl ublížit, ponížit ho stejně, jako on ponižuje mne tou svojí blahosklonností. Zvedá se mi z něj žaludek. Rád si představuju, jak se na mě bezbranně dívá, když se k němu blížím, chtěl bych v jeho očích vidět strach.

Určitě byl vyděšený, tenkrát, když mě našel v Chroptící chýši, přestože já si nic nepamatuju...

Nenávidím ho. Zasloužil si všecko, co mu James se Siriusem udělali, byla to jeho vina, koledoval si o to... ať se ani neopovažuje házet to na Siriuse! Sirius byl stokrát větší chlap, než on - a stokrát víc si zasloužil žít.

Ať se neopovažuje vinit mne, že jsem nikdy nezasáhl...

Ó ano, Remus Lupin, vlkodlak, který se spoléhá, že přátelé nevyzradí jeho tajemství. Snape je nejspíš celý šťastný, že teď závisím na něm, když jsem neškodný jen díky lektvarům, které mi připravuje... vydán mu na milost a nemilost...

Ve skutečnosti je on vydaný na milost mně – s tím jeho špinavým tajemstvím, o kterém vím. Kdybych to prozradil... kdyby tak zjistil, co o něm vím...

Do hlavy se mi nahrne krev. Už to nemůžu vydržet. Musím něco udělat, nebo se z těch myšlenek zblázním, ty zvuky mě zničí.

Musím ukázat, že já jsem tady pánem – ukázat Snapeovi, kde je jeho místo.

Vstanu a vyjdu ze svého bytu.

**ooooooo**

Na chodbě je ticho – neslyším tady ani zvuky z jeho pokoje, samozřejmě. Takže ani on nemůže slyšet mne, když u zavřených dveří zašeptám "šišák" – a dveře se tiše otevřou.

Lehkým a neslyšným krokem vstoupím do tlumeně osvětleného bytu.

Vydechne hlasitěji, než jsem slýchal dřív – a na zlomek vteřiny jsem si jistý, že je to proto, že mě uviděl. Ale pak oddechuje dál – a já pochopím, že nemá ani tušení – tak lehkomyslný! - příliš zabraný do toho, co dělá v posteli.

Chřípí se mi chvěje a rozšiřuje se nezaměnitelnou, výraznou vůní. Vzrušení a preejakulát a pach, který neznám – asi olej, který používá, aby byl pohyb hladší. Vzdychání protíná drobný zvuk, jako tiché 'och' v rytmu pohybů ruky.

Projdu jedním pokojem – a dalším pokojem – pořád tiše, pro jednou mne vlastní tělo nezradilo – a on o mně stále neví, ale to není žádné překvapení. Pošetilec; jaký z něj může být špion?

Dívám se – a on mne nechá, ani o tom neví. Leží natažený na posteli, přikrývky odhozené, v tmavé kaluži těžkého županu – kaštanová, nebo taková nějaká barva – paže pořád v rukávech. Ten pohled je překvapivě známý – protože jsem si ho představoval už tolikrát.

Nohy má hubené a dlouhé, kyčle vystouplé – opravdu vypadá celý hranatý, jasně se mu rýsují žebra – jeho kůže je tak bílá – a chlupy ve slabinách a na prsou má černé a bradavky oblé a hnědé – a ruka se mu na tmavém, krví nalitém penisu jen míhá.

Tak horlivě, s takovou rozhodností. Když si člověk to dělá sám, není to o potěšení. Je to práce – udělat se.

Skutečně používá nějaký olej, leskne se mu na přirození – a na prstech druhé ruky, které zasouvá... ach můj bože... tohle jsem opravdu nemusel vidět. Dlouhé prsty kloužou do zadku a ven a zase dovnitř – křečovitě se třese, tělem mu probíhají drobné záchvěvy, asi když zasáhne to pravé místo.

Vlasy má mokré. Vlhké jako po koupání, máčí polštář okolo jeho hlavy. Takže ta pomerančová vůně je šampón...

Pochopitelně, že mě nevidí. Víčka má pevně stisknutá – zvláštní, vypadá tak mladší, skoro jako když byl ještě student – nevrlý, snaživý kluk, až příliš soustředěný na to, dělat všechno do puntíku správně... vypadá jako při vyučování. Další věc, z níž si Sirius, který se o školu nestaral ani trochu, a James, který se učil jen aby se neřeklo, mohli dělat legraci. Další důvod, aby ho nenáviděli.

Svrašťuje obočí, kouše se do rtů, jak na sobě pracuje – a já vím, že už se dostal za fázi, kdy se hlavou honí vzrušující představy. Teď už je to čistě fyzické, jen tělo, reagující na podněty, hlazení kůže, tření penisu.

Tichounce sténá nosem – ten zvuk je _ubohý_, nic jiného – a přesto se z něj málem zakuckám, tak tak se udržím, abych se neprozradil. Jeho pohyby jsou rychlé a nepořádné, zoufale se snaží, aby už to bylo – a já vím, že mu _to_ přesto uniká, jako pokaždé – jako když i po vyvrcholení člověk cítí, že něco chybí, cítí se ošizený, jako by nedostal přesně to, čeho chtěl dosáhnout – jen proto... proto, že nikdo není s ním.

Ta myšlenka ve mně něco zlomí. Nevím, co dělám – dokud nepřikročím blíž k posteli a nenatáhnu ruku. Není v tom lítost... ani soucit... dokonce ani touha ponížit ho, s níž jsem původně přišel. Netuším, proč to dělám, a nemám čas to promýšlet.

Chopím se jeho penisu – a zatáhnu.

Reakce je děsivá. Jako bych ho praštil - a Merline, teprve teď si uvědomím, jaký jsem hlupák. To nebyl dobrý nápad, dát o sobě vědět zrovna v takové chvíli a takovým způsobem. Celé Snapeovo tělo se zkroutí, proběhne jím křeč – prudce otevře oči – rozšířené a temné a vyděšené, ale i tak skelné přívalem rozkoše. Ani v nich nevidím poznání – když se jeho tělo zase otřese nesnesitelnou slastí – a on, aniž by si to uvědomoval, zcela instinktivně přiráží do mé sevřené dlaně.

Zvrátí hlavu dozadu; unikne mu chraplavé zasténání, hlasitější, než kdykoliv předtím – kombinace rozkoše a vzteku – a pak mi prsty bohatě pokryje teplá a vlhká sprška. Vůně je tak opojná, že se také zachvěju – blízký, výrazný, nezaměnitelný pach cizího vyvrcholení – které trvá dál a dál, protože ho dál tisknu, ždímám to z něj – jak vím, že by si to sám nikdy neudělal.

Konečně Snapeovo ochablé tělo klesne na postel, ohryzek se mu pohybuje – buď se snaží polknout, nebo něco říct. Pak jedním švihnutím zvedne hlavu, podívá se na mě – a v očích má tolik strachu a nenávisti, kolik si jen dokážu představit.

"Co jsi to za zasraného hajzla, Lupine?"

**ooooooo**

No, co jiného jsem mohl čekat? _Já_ bych nenáviděl každého, kdo by takhle zasáhl do mého soukromí – a já jsem pro něj odjakživa jen nepřítel nebo odporná stvůra. Ani nemusím opakovat, jak to ode mne bylo idiotské – jak mě to vůbec mohlo napadnout...

Okamžitě mě přepadnou výčitky, srovnatelné jen s mými rozpaky. Cítím se prostě hrozně.

Tedy, to druhé zjevně platí pro oba. Přijde mi dokonce trochu legrační, jak se škrábe pryč, hubené nohy si přitahuje k hrudi – tápe po svém županu v marné snaze se zahalit, jako bych už neměl dostatečnou možnost si ho prohlédnout. Také má v pohotovosti hůlku.

Povzdechnu si. Ruku mám vlhkou od jeho semene, v kalhotách jsem pořád ještě ztopořený – a nijak se mi nechce obrňovat se na cokoliv, co mi Snape hodlá sdělit.

"Uklidni se, Snape. Snad jsem tě nepřipravil o panenskou čest."

Zírá na mě, šok a vztek mu brání okamžitě odporovat.

Je pár věcí, které bych teď mohl – a chtěl – říct. Například: 'Měl bys být rád, že se tě konečně někdo dotknul.' Nebo: 'Máš doufám nějakou dezinfekci, ta ruka potřebuje umýt.'

Tohle bych řekl – kdyby byl Sirius naživu a mohli jsme se tomu pak společně smát. Na okamžik před sebou vidím jeho překrásný rozzářený obličej.

Místo toho řeknu:

"Co se stalo, stalo se. Můžu se ti omluvit a pak budeme nejspíš moct předstírat, že se nic nestalo... jestli chceš."

Nevím, proč jsem přidal ta poslední dvě slova. Jako by mě zajímalo, co chce.

Můj proslov useknul cokoliv se Snape chystal říct – ještě víc zbledne a chvíli je zticha – pak zasyčí:

"Ty jsi odborník na předstírání, že se nic neděje, viď, Lupine?"

Protočím oči. Celý on – vždycky přijde s nějakou frází, s nějakou rádoby důležitou poznámkou – dokonce i když tady sedí nahý a zpocený poté, co jsem se s ním dopustil téměř nejintimnějšího...

... proti jeho vůli.

Ne, takhle o tom raději přemýšlet nebudu.

"Máš nějaký jiný návrh, Severusi?"

Když jsem před třemi lety v Bradavicích začal učit, rozhodl jsem se, že mu budu říkat křestním jménem. Jako ruka podaná na usmířenou. Nemohlo mě napadnout, že ji nikdy nepřijme? Ale stejně mu tak občas říkám. Aspoň ho to vyvádí z míry.

"Jo, Lupine. Běž si hodit mašli."

Odfrknu si – a zarazím se. Není to dvakrát příjemné, bavit se tím, co řekne, místo abych se mu vysmál. Ale on je opravdu docela zábavný, když se to tak vezme.

Tváří se, jako bych ho zase urazil.

"Špatný nápad, Severusi. Něco lepšího?"

S pohledem upřeným na jeho pěst, svírající hůlku, zvednu ruku a dotknu se jazykem lepkavé, bělavé tekutiny na dlani. Chutná hořce a velmi výrazně a... docela příjemně. Netušil jsem, že si tohle někdy pomyslím.

Snape na mě zírá a oči se mu ještě víc rozšíří.

"No, já návrh mám," řeknu – a když namáhavě polkne, vidím, že to nemusím dál rozvádět. "Nejde mi o nic osobního – myslím, že na něco osobního už ani nemám. Ale... můžu ti být užitečný. A ty můžeš být užitečný mně."

Zachvěje se mu chřípí – rty se mu třesou – vypadá úplně, jako by se chystal k úderu; ale neudělá to. Velmi pomalu skloní hůlku a opře se o čelo postele.

"Užitečný," zopakuje.

"Správně."

Ruku mám umazanou jeho semenem – mírně roztáhnu nohy, jakoby náhodou, aby viděl tu bouli. Pozoruje mě úzkými štěrbinami očí – zkoumá mě, snaží se mě odhadnout, zjistit, jestli na něj něco nehraju, jestli se nesnažím o nějaký fórek. Ale nesnažím, čestně. Co jsem řekl jsem myslel vážně – i když tomu sám skoro nemůžu uvěřit.

Kamarádi, s kterými jsem mohl vyvádět alotria, jsou pryč. Zbyli jsme tady jen on a já, ve sklepení. Taková je realita – co zbývá, než ji přijmout?

Pak opatrně přikývne – a mně málem spadne čelist – protože jsem si opravdu nemyslel, že bude souhlasit. Nepromýšlel jsem, co udělám v případě, že by Snape souhlasil.

Do čeho jsem se to zapletl... Sirius by se uřehtal k smrti.

Ale couvnout nemůžu – ne pokud nechci, aby na mě přece jen použil svou hůlku – ne teď, když kývnul na moji nabídku. A možná se mi zamlouvá představa, že to je možné, ať už je to cokoliv. Slibuje to přinejmenším fyzické potěšení... jeho byt je dost tmavý, nebudu se na něj ani muset dívat. Sprostá myšlenka – symbolická, kvůli Siriusovi, jako bych se před ním musel ospravedlňovat.

Snape má ve tváři soustředěný, odhodlaný výraz – jako by ho stálo neskutečné přemáhání natáhnout ruku směrem k mým kalhotám. Podle všeho mi chce oplatit mou pozornost. Přinutím se neucuknout.

"Dneska ne," řeknu. "Některý jiný večer, dobře?"

Nevím, jestli ještě nějaký jiný večer bude.

"Jak je libo, Lupine," odpoví Snape chladně, ale něco v jeho hlase nezní až tak jistě.

"Tak fajn."

**ooooooo**

A tak to začíná. Nemáme žádnou dohodu, žádný určený čas, ale jakmile uslyším z jeho koupelny sprchu, ucítím jemnou vůni šampónu, přesunu se ze svého bytu do jeho - dveře otevřu heslem, které mi nikdy nedal, ale ví, že ho znám. A on na mě čeká v posteli, skoro úplně potmě – když shodím šaty a vklouznu k němu, mluví jenom naše ruce, pracující s rychle získanou přesností doteků.

Naše ruce – nikdy ústa, nikdy nic jiného – na takovou míru důvěrnosti ještě nejsme připravení. Jenom vzájemné onanování, trochu jiné, než kdybychom si to dělali sami.

Ne, hodně jiné. Nevím, jak to vysvětlit – ale celý rozdíl tkví v právě tom, že v té chvíli nejste sami, že na svém těle cítíte pohyb toho druhého, slyšíte jeho prudké oddechování v rytmu s vaším.

I když je to jen Severus Snape.

I když je to jen Remus Lupin.

Poznávám jeho tělo a zároveň on poznává mé. Jak se mu zadrhne dech a přitiskne se ke mně, když se zhrublými konečky prstů dotýkám vnitřní strany jeho stehna. Jak se zachvěje a prohne, když mu nehty přejedu přes bradavky. Jak překvapeně se zatváří při každém orgasmu – evidentně si ještě nezvykl, že k tomu dochází bez jeho přímého zásahu.

Opravdu nemá moc zkušeností. Nebo lépe řečeno, jeho zkušenost je značně omezená – ale mně to nevadí. V posteli je spravedlivý, to nemohu Snapeovi upřít. Ať si o mně mimo ložnici myslí cokoliv, v posteli se vždycky snaží, aby se mi to co nejvíc líbilo. Dává stejně, jako přijímá.

Takže je to spravedlivé a uspokojující a oboustranně výhodné. A když vyvrcholím, čelo přitisknuté na jeho tvrdá žebra, vdechuju jeho vůni – bezvadný pocit – chci mít víc, toužím ještě víc po jeho těle, po jeho doteku. V té chvíli neřeším, kdo to je a jak vypadá a co by řekl Sirius. Existuje jen opojné potěšení z toho, že někdo odpovídá na mé laskání, že slyším, jak slastně sténá pod mými prsty.

**ooooooo**

Ta blízkost začíná být návyková. Neuvědomoval jsem si, jak moc jsem vyhladověl po doteku, jak toužím být s někým. Stává se dokonce, že někdy zapomenu na hranici mezi svým běžným životem a nočními dobrodružstvími – zasním se při jídle ve slavnostním sále nebo na setkání Řádu, zatímco Snape se jako vždycky šklebí a škaredí se na mě. _On_ moje problémy očividně nemá.

Představuju si ho v posteli, v přítmí jeho pokoje – nechává jen tolik světla, abychom se o něco nepřerazili – jak se blíží k orgasmu, v hubeném obličeji mívá do sebe ponořený, soustředěný výraz - kouše se do lehce nateklých rtů, aby utlumil zvuky. Jeho rtů jsem se svými nikdy nedotkl...

Jeho hubené dlouhé tělo leží na posteli, abychom se dostali blíž, podpírám se nad ním rukou. Pokrčeným kolenem uhne trochu na stranu, abych k němu líp mohl – a přejíždí po mém penisu rukou kluzkou od toho oleje, co používá, a prsty druhé ruky se pustí dál, až k hrázi a dokonce mezi půlky. Jeho ruce ke mně žádnou nechuť nechovají – jsou dychtivé a odvážné, občas trochu nemotorné, ale nikdy úmyslně nepřátelské.

Otevírá a zavírá oči v nenapodobitelné osobitosti vzrušení, jen krátce se zastaví pohledem na mé tváři – a já se ptám sám sebe, jestli vidí mě – nebo jestli si představuje někoho jiného, i když ta ruka, která tiskne a hladí jeho penis, patří mně.

Znamení zla na jeho předloktí v pološeru slabě žhne.

Nikdy nemluvíme. A tím nemám na mysli nějaké přátelské tlachání. Neřekneme si ani slovo, ani nejmenší poznámku, jako 'ještě' nebo 'takhle'. Vypadá to, že se bojíme že by jedno mohlo vést k druhému – začít mluvit, to by mohlo znamenat, že si časem začneme povídat. Jsou mezi námi věci, které je lepší nepřipomínat, raději na ně ani nemyslet, když se naše těla k sobě ve tmě tisknou čirou nezbytností.

Místo toho jsme vybudovali vlastní systém nonverbální komunikace. Ve skutečnosti je docela jednoduchý; zajímavé, jak málo stačí v posteli říct, abychom se dorozuměli – dokonce i s člověkem, s nímž si nerozumíme ani trochu.

Když se necítím na další kolo, jakmile skončíme, prostě vylezu z postele a jdu si po svých. A když nemá náladu on – vstane, zabalí se do těžkého županu a jde do koupelny, zavře za sebou dveře – a to je pro mě znamení, abych odešel.

Ale někdy zůstaneme oba – ležíme vedle sebe v téměř úplné tmě, zatímco se nám prudký dech zklidňuje. Je to příjemné, jen tak si ležet – v tichu, v pohodlí – bez nutnosti mluvit. Nedlužíme jeden druhému nic, ani konverzaci.

Jsme tak blízko, že se málem dotýkáme – jeho dlouhá hubená paže vedle mojí. Málem se dotýkáme, ale ne docela – cítím teplo vyzařující z jeho těla, ale stále si uvědomuji i tu vzdálenost.

Když pootočím hlavu, můžu vidět jeho ostře řezaný obličej, zjemnělý čerstvou rozkoší, kontrastující se spletí černých vlasů rozhozených na polštáři. Někdy bych mu chtěl prohrábnout vlasy – zjistit, jaké jsou na dotek, když jsou čisté. A hluboko v prsou mě maličko bodne lítostí při pomyšlení, že to nikdy neudělám.

Pak natáhnu ruku k jeho ochablému penisu – a on nejdřív nespokojeně zavrčí, protože je ještě příliš citlivý – nebo možná já jsem byl trochu hrubý. Ale pak pod mým dotekem zase ztvrdne a znovu začne ten taneček jeho stehen, přiráží mi do dlaně a cítím, jak ve tmě najde moji vlastní erekci...

**ooooooo**

Poslední dobou Bradavice nikdy nejsou prázdné. V jednom kuse někdo přichází a odchází a na nečekaných místech potkáváte všelijaké lidi. Například v místnosti, kde se skladují staré lavice, jsem narazil na Molly Weasleyovou a Tonksovou, zabrané do konverzace. Tonksová má zářivě žluté vlasy se zelenými prameny a hábit záplatovaný ještě víc, než ten můj – jenže její záplaty jsou tak pestrobarevné, že to rozhodně musí být schválně. Nejspíš nějaká móda, nebo co.

Rychle se otočí, když mě zaslechne, a její hezká tvářička zrůžoví.

"Remusi," zahihňá se.

"Zdravím, dámy. Měl bych slíbit, že o vašich tajemstvích ani nemuknu?"

Jestli předtím byla Tonksová růžová, teď je celá rudá.

"Už... už musím jít!" Popadne svou kabelu a vrhne se ke dveřím, jako by ji někdo honil.

"Líbíš se jí, Remusi," řekne Molly dobrosrdečně, když se dveře zabouchnou.

Vytřeštím oči. To nemůže myslet vážně.

Tonksová? Tonksová - která má vždycky v mé přítomnosti takový ten roztomilý a trochu lišácký výraz, která se okamžitě přestane pitvořit, kdykoliv vejdu – která má jinou barvu vlasů pokaždé, co ji vidím – a nikdy se mě nezeptala, která jí podle mne sluší nejvíc...

Nemožné. Prostě... nemožné. Takové věci se nestávají. Ne když jde o mladou, krásnou, zábavnou a nezávislou dívku – a životem utahaného, zchátralého vlkodlaka na prahu čtyřicítky, která mu připadá jako čtyřstovka.

"Hloupost, Molly," řeknu rozhodně.

Podívá se na mě s nekonečnou laskavostí a taky trochu soucitně.

"Ale vůbec ne, Remusi."

**ooooooo**

V noci Snapeovy dlouhé prsty kloužou přes má žebra a po zádech a zkoumají hustou síť mých jizev. Přišlo to bez varování a jakoby náhodou – až na to, že Snape nikdy nic nedělá neúmyslně. Teplé, trochu mozolnaté konečky jeho prstů opatrně sledují čáry na kůži, a ticho ruší jen moje vzdechy, zatímco druhou rukou pracuje na mém penisu.

Přesto ten první dotek znamená víc, než ruka v mých slabinách. Letmé pohlazení jeho prstů ve mně z nějakého důvodu vyvolá tak neuvěřitelnou rozkoš, že se rozklepu, přitisknu čelo k jeho kostnatému rameni a dlouze, bolestně zasténám do jeho kůže.

Taky se rozklepe, tak divoce, že mě ze sebe málem shodí, pocítím potřebu zabránit mu v pohybu, přišpendlím ho k posteli a když se mi jeho semeno rozleje po ruce a po břiše, mám pocit, jako bych vyvrcholil dvakrát – jeho orgasmus se zrcadlí v mém.

Je to dlouhé a intenzivní – a jsem po tom tak vyčerpaný a malátný, že nemůžu pohnout ani prstem. V ústech mám slanou a nasládlou chuť – a mému mozku chvilku trvá, než sepne a já si uvědomím, že zatínám zuby do Snapeovy klíční kosti.

Jakoby z dálky ke mně dozní jeho hlas.

"Lupine. Jestli tě svrbí zuby, dám ti gumovou hračku."

Merline... on doopravdy mluví. Není to chraptivý ani vášnivý hlas – spíš mírně otrávený – a nechápu, proč mě tak hrozně potěšilo jej slyšet. Opatrně uvolním čelist. Otisk vypadá bolavě – na chvilku mám směšné přání spravit to polibkem. Nemožné. Spokojím se s druhou nejlepší reakcí.

"Je to bezpečné," odpovím. "Chci říct, není úplněk."

"Myslíš, že to nevím?" Povýšeně. Ani se na něj nemusím dívat, abych si představil, jak pohrdavě si mě měří. "Zbývá ještě třináct dní."

Skoro bych si přál, aby to nedodal – přál bych si nevědět, že to ví tak přesně, přesně na den. Připomenu si, že by to vědět měl – přece mi vaří omějový lektvar – ale i tak to nemůžu dostat z hlavy... svým způsobem to spolu s jemným dotekem jeho prstů na mých jizvách znamená něco víc.

A najednou se vynoří přesně ta myšlenka, které jsem se tak dlouho a urputně bránil. Mohlo by všechno být jinak? Mohl by být i jiný způsob, jiný svět – v němž on by nebyl tak nepřátelský a protivný, kde bychom byli přátelé, kde bych nebyl odepsaný dřív, než jsem vůbec přišel do Bradavic, kde bychom mohli stát na stejné straně už od začátku – bez pohrdání, nedůvěry, strachu a zrady?

Svět, ve kterém by James byl naživu a Sirius by taky žil a Peter by byl hrdina – a já bych na sebe mohl být pyšný – a Snape by nebyl takový mizera...

Je mizera, ale nemůžu si pomoct, napadá mě, že si nejspíš zaslouží víc... víc, než mu můžu dát já.

Trochu se pohnu, odvalím se z něj, ale jen tak daleko, abych vedle sebe vnímal jeho tělo. Ani se nehne, nevstává – i já zůstávám... takže nejspíš druhé kolo? Za půl hodinky nebo tak, až si odpočineme.

"A ocenil bych, kdybys něco udělal s tím svým zvykem vždycky mě úplně zavalit," řekne. "Možná si myslíš, bůhvíjak nejsi lehký, ale představ si, že máš docela váhu."

Musím se uchechtnout. Ne nad tím, co říká – dokonce ani nad jeho tónem, ten je úplně normální, jako ztrať-se-z-mého-života-Lupine – ale nad něčím... něčím... Chceš mě přesvědčit, že se ti to nelíbí – ale nahlas bych to nikdy něřekl.

"Když to říkáš," odpovím mírně.

**ooooooo**

Pár minut před začátkem schůze – čeká se na Albuse – Tonksová, tentokrát s oslnivě, ocelově modrými vlasy, nakloní hlavu a se sklopenýma očima zasněně povídá:

"Slyšela jsem, že Rosmerta má nový druh máslového ležáku – prý moc dobrý."

Odmlčí se – je tak ticho, že slyším vlastní dech. Přímo fyzicky na sobě cítím Mollyin pohled, a i když na ni vůbec nevidím, postrkuje mě, povzbuzuje, naléhá. Hnaný spíš tím pohledem, než čímkoliv jiným, trapně vykoktám:

"Možná bychom ho spolu někdy mohli zajít ochutnat, co říkáš?"

Ptám se tak tiše, že kdyby Tonksová chtěla, může klidně dělat, že nic neslyší. Ale její tmavé oči tak zajiskří, že cítím, jak se mi v prsou něco sevře – něco, o čem jsem si nemyslel, že to ještě někdy ucítím.

"Paráda! Kdy? Co třeba dneska, když už jsem stejně tady?"

Tak teda dneska. Sedíme proti sobě u stolu – a já ani nedávám pozor, jak vlastně ten nový ležák chutná – sem tam se po nás někdo zvědavě podívá, ale nikdo nás neodsuzuje, všichni spíš souhlasí. Tonksová se na mě usmívá, i v jejím vysokém hlásku zní úsměv – a já se cítím jako ve snu... ne ve vlastním snu, mé sny nikdy nejsou krásné – ve snu někoho jiného: rande (první za celé roky), krásná dívka, která má o mě evidentně zájem – těch narážek si dokonce ani já nemůžu nevšimnout – a mám takový pocit, že jí odpovídám stejně.

A později, na půl cestě z Prasinek do Bradavic, se zastavíme a podíváme se na sebe – a já téměř bez váhání vezmu její obličej do dlaní. Její tváře rámované mýma rukama jsou perlově bílé a oči jí září – nepatrně otře tvář o moji dlaň – a to je přesně to povzbuzení, které potřebuju.

Políbím ji – její rty chutnají sladce po karamelovém ležáku – ano, to je ta nová příchuť – a najednou mám její ruce kolem krku, zrychlí se jí dech – přitiskne své rty na mé a nenasytně na můj polibek odpovídá.

Chce mě... mě... to je úžasné pomyšlení. Vybrala si mě, s otevřenýma očima – z důvodů, které naprosto nechápu – ale chce mě, Remuse Lupina, se vší přítěží, kterou s sebou v životě vláčím – ne nějakého tichého společníka v temnotě, se kterým nikdy neprohodí ani slovo.

Do tváří a do slabin se mi nahrne krev – když chovám její hlavu ve svých dlaních, cítím pod hebkou kůží křehké kosti a vím, že jí ani neublížím. Je metamorfmág, je se mnou v bezpečí.

Je to možné? Může mi nabídnou, o čem jsem si nikdy nemyslel, že bych to mohl mít? Normální život... zdravý vztah... krásnou, milující bytost po svém boku... možná i rodinu? Je tak roztomilá, vím, že se ji naučím milovat, žádný problém. Je překrásná a silná a chytrá – co na ní není k milování? A chce mě...

Naše ústa se oddělí a ona trochu klesne – stála na špičkách. S plachým úsměvem v očích si sáhne na rty.

"Teda... Remusi, teda, to bylo něco."

Je příjemné slyšet své jméno, pronesené hlasem, zastřeným vášní a rozkoší.

Nevím, co mám říct. A nevím, co mám dělat. Pozvat ji k sobě? Nebo se vrátit k Rosmertě a vzít si pokoj? Nebo je to moc rychle?

Z nějakého důvodu nedokážu udělat vůbec nic. A pak její malá ruka stiskne jemně a pevně tu moji.

"Díky za krásný večer. Měj se."

Je to od ní tak milé – že mi nechává možnost úniku. Musím jí to příště vynahradit. Otočí se, dotkne se svých políbených rtů – a než se přemístí, zaslechnu ještě její bezstarostný dívčí smích.

**ooooooo**

Když se vracím k sobě, jsem rozechvělý a vzrušený. Blízkost Tonksové, její štíhlé tělo opírající se o mé, ve mně opravdu něco probudily. Ale když zaslechnu známý zvuk tekoucí vody ze Snapeovy koupelny a tiché klepnutí lahvičky se šamponem, najednou jsem střízlivý a ochablý.

Nemůžu tam jít. Ne po Tonksové – ne po tom, co byla tak upřímná a čistá – bylo by to zneuctění všeho, co se mezi námi stalo. Věří mi – věří, že jsem tím, co ve mně vidí. A mé noční seance se Snapem - ty do její představy o mně nepatří.

Je to opravdu jednoduché. Tonksová mi nabízí všechno – nabídla mi sebe, nabídla mi normální život – není to přesně to, o čem jsem vždycky snil? Nabídla mi možnost žít stejně ve dne i v noci, ne jen ohavný poměr s někým, koho nemám rád a komu se hnusím.

Snape mi nikdy nenabídl nic – proč bych měl váhat, co si vybrat? Nikdy neřekl, že by mu na tom záleželo... byla to jen dohoda. Oboustranně uspokojivá dohoda.

A co uděláte, když vám dohoda přestane vyhovovat? Zrušíte ji. Prosté.

A dobré na tom je, že vím, že nebudou žádné otázky, žádné výčitky, žádné scény. Nic se mezi námi nezmění. Byl na mě protivný, když jsme spolu spali – bude v tom klidně pokračovat dál. Já se s jeho zlovolností vyrovnám – koneckonců, mám s ní bohaté zkušenosti.

Chodil jsem za ním, protože jsem chtěl. Když chtít nebudu, můžu s tím přestat.

Není to tak, že bych mu lámal srdce, ne? Dokonce i když připustíme, že nějaké má.

Zadržím dech z vůně pomeranče a skořice. A jeho tiché přecházení – zdá se mi, že jsem je nikdy neslyšel tak jasně. Za chvíli mu dojde, že se neobjevím. No, a je to vyřízené – není třeba nic dalšího říkat. Prostě se vrátí k tomu, co dělával dřív.

Zatnu zuby, snažím se neposlouchat – a vážně, nemusel bych poslouchat, stačí přejít ke druhé zdi. A to udělám. Lehnu si do postele a hlavu zamotám do přikrývky, i když to není potřeba.

Usnu podrážděný a rozpálený a zdá se mi o nekonečném úplňku.

**ooooooo**

Ráno to ví každý. Všimnu si hned, jakmile ještě trochu rozespalý vpochoduju do slavnostního sálu a všichni mne dobromyslně zdraví. Po osmé otázce ohledně chuti Rosmertina nového piva nevím, jestli se mám smát, nebo se zlobit.

Snape má trochu zpoždění – vstoupí a obdaří mě obvyklým opovržlivým pohledem. Nic se nezměnilo – v duchu si to znova přehrávám, abych se ujistil. Naprosto nic; nenávidí mě jako vždycky – netváří se, že bych mu ublížil.

Ublížil... však jsem mu taky neublížil, nic mezi námi nebylo – mám právo na štěstí, na normální život. Byla to jen... prostě vzájemná masturbace, jeden ve druhém jsme našli nástroj k uvolnění napětí. Teď už jej nepotřebuji – tak co? Bez mrknutí oka by mi udělal totéž.

Usadí se na své místo, ale nezapomene předtím všechny přítomné sjet zlým pohledem – a já se mírně uklidním. Jeho ruce trochu zápolí s talířem a šálkem – z celého dne jen po ránu bývají jeho dlouhé štíhlé prsty poněkud nešikovné.

Krapet mi vyschlo v ústech, potřesu hlavou a usrknu kávy.

"Šel jste včera pozdě spát, Severusi?" ptá se Kratiknot přátelsky. "Co vás zdrželo? Také dostaveníčko, jako měl Remus?"

Někdo se zasměje. Snape upustí lžičku, zvedne hlavu a zamračí se na stolovníky. Mrká tmavýma očima, jako by byl opravdu příliš unavený, než aby mohl dobře rozumět – a já cítím, jak se mi v prsou hroutí něco těžkého.

"Dostaveníčko?" Kéž by nezněl tak zmateně.

"Ano. Potřebujete to snad najít ve slovníku?"

"Zdá se, že Tonksová má o Remuse zájem," přispěje Minerva.

Dívám se do talíře a trochu se zamračím. Nezvednu hlavu; když nezvednu hlavu, můžu dál věřit, že se nic z toho neděje. No, měl bych vědět, že to tak nefunguje, už ze školy – ale stejně to dál dělám.

"To děvče mu prospěje," povídá Kratiknot.

Chvíli je ticho – a v něm všichni můžou jasně slyšet Snapeovo zamumlání:

"Někteří lidé očividně tak zoufale touží dostat někoho do postele, že jsou ochotní spustit se i s vlkodlakem."

"Severusi!" Minerva zní přesně tak pohoršeně, jak se sluší. Skloním hlavu ještě víc a uchechtnu se.

Je to doopravdy směšné, když se nad tím zamyslíte – jako soukromý vtip – je to vtipné takovým bolavým, zneklidňujícím způsobem, až mě napadne, jestli bych neměl Albuse poprosit o nějaké jiné ubytování. To by přece všechno zjednodušilo, ne?

**ooooooo**

Úplněk byl tenhle měsíc těžký – když konečně scházím do slavnostního sálu na snídani, připadám si jako cizinec. Jídlo voní až moc výrazně, ale v ústech mi chutná jako kartón, přestože bych měl umírat hlady. Hlasy kolem mě hučí a šumí, nerozeznám z nich jediné slovo.

Už mám snídani napůl snědenou, když si všimnu, že místo, které bývá obsazené, místo, na které jsem se odmítal podívat – je prázdné. Nečeká tam na něj ani žádný talíř, žádný hrnek – nic.

Ohlédnu se – a zdá se, že Albus uhodne na co se chci zeptat dřív, než vůbec otevřu ústa. Jeho modré oči za půlměsícovými brýlemi jsou chápavé a tak smutné.

"Nevrátil se," řekne.

Cítím, jak se mi ústa zkřiví do tichého „oh", ale neozve se nic.

"Podejte mi prosím chleba," požádá někoho Minerva – teď už je slyším.

Chvilku mi trvá, než ovládnu hlas, který odmítá poslouchat.

"Chcete říct... chcete říct, že zůstal... na straně Vy-víte-koho?" To je jediná možnost, jediná naděje, k níž se upínám.

Albus zavrtí hlavou a v jeho brýlích se odrazí světlo průzračného rána.

"Nemyslím, že by to byl ten případ."

Nemyslí si to... ale proč? Proč by mu měl tolik věřit? Proč by si měl být tak jistý...

To není možné. Tak to nemůže být.

"Ale vy jste ne..."

Ne co? Zřejmě to nedokážu vyslovit.

"Ještě ne," řekne Albus.

Ale jestli nenašli... jak to může vědět... ach Bože, nemůžu dýchat, jako by se mi něco ostrého vzpříčilo v krku a páralo jej zevnitř – zaskřehotám, a skoro nepoznávám vlastní hlas.

"Jak je to dlouho?"

"Tři dny," odpoví Albus.

"Jakpak se daří té roztomilé mladé dámě, pane Lupine?" ozve se vedle mě Kratiknot. "Nimphadora se jmenuje, že ano?"

**ooooooo**

Sedím v posteli, přikrývku tak pevně utaženou kolem těla, že skoro nemůžu dýchat, a třeštím oči do tmy. Obrázek slavnostního sálu zalitého sluncem mi dlouho zůstává před očima. Zasténám a zabořím hlavu do dlaní. Vlasy mám slepené a nasáklé potem.

Noční můra. Je to snad nějaká novinka?

Ale prsa mi naplní úleva – nesmírná úleva, jakou cítívám jenom ráno po třetí úplňkové noci – že je to pryč a nevrátí se to tak dlouho, že bych málem mohl věřit, že to nepřijde už nikdy.

Jenom sen, nic se nestalo. Je v bezpečí... alespoň prozatím.

Nebo není?

Mé srdce zachvátí strach, nesmyslný a tak silný, že ho nedokážu umlčet. Všechny ty věštby a proroctví si na mně zřejmě vybírají daň. Jako náměsíčný vstanu a zamířím ke dveřím. Musel bych se zastavit, kdybych chtěl poslechnout rozum – ale to neudělám.

Od mého bytu k jeho je jen pár kroků, pode dveřmi vidím tmu a za nimi je úplné ticho. A zase dostanu strach, ještě horší, než předtím. Co když je pryč? Co když se... nevrátí.

Prosím, prosím, nechci ho ztratit... nemůžu.

Už jsem ztratil tolik věcí – možná proto, že jsem nikdy neměl odvahu držet se jich. Přišel jsem o všechno, co mi bylo drahé. Už nechci dál ztrácet.

Nedovolím to.

Vyslovím heslo a dveře se neotevřou – a z nějakého důvodu mě to naplní zármutkem, ztrátou. Ale co jsem čekal - já jsem přestal chodit za ním.

Trucovitě hodím hlavou – zvednu ruku, sevřu ji v pěst a začnu hlasitě mlátit do dveří. Ještě že kromě nás ve sklepeních nikdo není, špatně by se mi vysvětlovalo, o co se to pokouším.

Dělej, otevři, vím, že tam jsi! Vím to? Zoufale tomu chci věřit, jinou možnost si prostě nepřipouštím. Pěst mi začíná odumírat – ale nepřestanu – a najednou se dveře rozletí.

Přímo přede mnou stojí Snape, zachumlaný ve svém sametovém županu, a mžourá na mě rozzuřenýma očima. Na tváři má červený otlak od polštáře a jeho vlasy vypadají jako peří mrtvé vrány.

Ticho vydrží, dokud se zhluboka nenadechne.

"Co si myslíš, že děláš, Lupine?"

Jasně; tohle je Snape v nejlepší formě. Úplně živý, v rámci možností zdravý a dokonale navztekaný. I ty vlasy má mastné – zajímalo by mě, co s nimi dělá, že vypadají takhle.

"Máš vůbec ponětí, kolik je hodin?"

Nemám, měl bych mít.

Teď, když ho vidím – a nemám už pocit, jako bych mě něco dusilo – začne mi docházet, jak nemožně musím vypadat. Starý vršek od pyžama mám celý rozepnutý, nohy bosé. A vidím, že Snapeovi pod županem trčí noční košile. Měří si mě pohledem, jako by zvažoval, jestli mu stojím za 'Avada Kedavra'.

"Co chceš, Lupine?"

Ujistit se, že žiješ? Měl by z toho druhé vánoce, kdybych tohle řekl. Stejně ta slova nedokážu ze sebe dostat, i když jsou pravdivá.

"Já jen... já..." Tak si něco vymysli, pro Merlina! "Hrozně mě bolí hlava, myslel jsem si, jestli nemáš nějaký lektvar..."

Se syčivým zvukem se nadechne a mně je jasné, že tahle otázka nebyl dobrý nápad. Chvíli snáším jeho pohled, který už opravdu nemůže být víc znechucený.

A pak spustí:

"Tak tebe bolí hlava, Lupine? Přijdeš si a vzbudíš mě ve tři ráno, protože tě bolí hlava? Co to bude příště – přiběhneš se vyplakat, když se kopneš do palce? Víš, Lupine, někteří lidé nemají neomezený čas na odpočinek a zábavu, jako ty..."

Jeho hlas je přísný a ostrý, sype na mě jednu urážku za druhou, ale z nějakého důvodu – možná to bude kombinací úlevy a pozdní noční hodiny – mě začne uspávat. Zavřu oči, trochu se zakymácím – a myslím, ale nejsem si jistý, že se usmívám.

"Co jiného se od tebe dá očekávat, Lupine, než naprostá bezohlednost vůči soukromí ostatních..." Hlas se zničeho nic zarazí.

Otevřu oči. Snape na mě zírá, jako bych byl něco nebezpečného, s čím si neumí poradit, něco, co by na něj mohlo zaútočit.

"Co to děláš?" vyprskne.

"Co?"

"Spíš mi na prahu."

"Oh."

Znechuceně zavrtí hlavou, špinavé černé vlasy mu přelétnou přes tvář. Bledé rty má rozkousané – najednou mi to připomene temný a krvavý otisk mých zubů na jeho bílé klíční kosti... kdoví, jestli se ho zbavil, když si uvědomil, že už se nevrátím.

Zrudnu – a něco z toho mi musí být vidět na očích, něco, čeho si všimne, protože najednou zrudne taky, dokonce o krok ustoupí – ale v příští chvíli se vzpamatuje.

"Zmiz, Lupine! Běž! Mazej do postele."

"Jasně," povídám – a projdu kolem něj do pokoje.

Je tak překvapený, že se mě ani nepokusí zastavit – a já si to namířím přímo k jeho uválené posteli, s důlkem po jeho hlavě v polštáři a peřinou pořád ještě vyhřátou od jeho těla. Vklouznu do postele a opatrně položím hlavu na polštář.

Rychle se vydá za mnou.

"Přišel jsi už i o poslední zbytky rozumu, Lupine?"

Zvednu k němu oči. Divná perspektiva, dívat se na něj z postele, zatímco on stojí nade mnou, tvář nečitelnou, rty semknuté a v očích něco nezvykle zranitelného.

"Neřekl bych," odvětím.

"Tak oč jde?"

Z té otázky mi není nejlíp, protože na ni neznám odpověď. Ještě jsem si na své rozhodnutí tak docela nezvykl - kdoví, třeba to je první jednoznačná volba v mém životě.

"Och, rozumím." Na rtech se mu objeví náznak úsměvu – a není to dobrý úsměv. "Chceš mít dvě želízka v ohni, co?"

"Ehm?"

"Sedět na dvou židlích," vysvětlí nakvašeně, "hrát to na obě strany..."

Jo tohle.

"Ne," řeknu tiše a důrazně. "Jen na jednu."

Prosím pochop to.

Zdá se, že chápe – tvář se mu zkřiví bolestí – a z grimasy, kterou bych měl jindy za šerednou, se mi sevře srdce. Nechci ho ranit... teď ne.

Ale proč by mi měl věřit?

Nejistě postává u postele – jako by nevěděl, co dělat. Jako by mě nemohl vyhodit, i kdyby nakrásně chtěl. Jeho tvář je v mdlém světle nevlídná, nasupená – a přesto tak nějak bezbranná.

"Snažíš se mě přesvědčit, že víš, co děláš, Lupine?"

"Já vím, co dělám."

No, možná nevím. Ale _dělám_ to.

Ve tváři má něco téměř dětského – jako by byl ošklivé, nemilované dítě, které se nemůže rozhodnout, jestli má zas začít věřit na pohádky.

"Opravdu se potřebuji vyspat," řekne, "a jestli trváš na tom, že mi budeš okupovat postel..."

U Merlina, je to jen postel, nemělo by to být... ale já vím, že je – prohlášení, slib – pro mě, pro nás oba. Klidně ležím a čekám.

"Nestojím o žádnou charitu, Lupine."

"To je dobře. Protože já charitu nedělám."

"A jestli si myslíš, že ti budu trpět chrápání a kradení peřiny..."

"Nechrápu," říkám, a uvědomím si, že se usmívám.

Pojď sem.

Slyším, jak se za ním tiše zaklapnou dveře – a za okamžik se světlo ještě víc ztlumí. Dívám se, jak si pomalu svléká župan, zůstane v noční košili. Netváří se nijak, ale z ostré linie jeho čelisti poznám, že je to jen díky pevně stisknutým zubům. Uvědomím si, že se koušu do rtu, až to zabolí.

Není to snadné. Není to normální. S Tonksovou by to snadné bylo – ale já jsem to zkazil. Nikdy jsem jí nechtěl takhle ublížit. Taky Molly bude zklamaná. A nechci si ani představovat, co řeknou ostatní, až se to o mně a o Snapeovi dozví. Dozví se to vůbec? Nebo to budeme držet pod pokličkou, jako něco špatného, za co se musíme stydět?

Snape vklouzne pod peřinu, strnulý a očividně ani trošku ospalý. Což nejsem ve skutečnosti ani já. Chvilku mlčí a tváří se odhodlaně, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale nebyl si jistý svým hlasem.

"Chci, aby sis pamatoval, Lupine, že tohle byl tvůj nápad."

'A neopovažuj se dávat mi za vinu, když to nebude fungovat' zůstává nevyřčeno.

"Beru na vědomí," řeknu já.

Ostře řezaná tvář bíle vystupuje ze změti tmavých vlasů, černé oči se zarytě upírají ke stropu.

"Nox," zašeptám.

Trvá to pár minut, dlouhých minut, než zvolna vydechne.

"Dobrou noc," řekne – a ve tmě zní jeho hlas o trošku míň napjatě.

"Nápodobně," odpovím.

Zašmátrám pod přikrývkou a najdu jeho studenou, sevřenou ruku. Nejdřív sebou trhne, jako by chtěl ucuknout – ale neudělá to – pomalu uvolní zaťaté prsty a dovolí jim proplést se s mými. Jediný bod, v němž se naše těla dotýkají.

Usnu s jeho rukou ve své.

**KONEC**


End file.
